


Female Force.

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Three female's of great importance!





	Female Force.

Pretty Padme'-Carries-Precious bundles of Joy.

Lovely Leia-Carries-Hope's for Galactic peace.

English Rose Rey-Carries-Memories endlessly...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The last of my 18x 2018 varied Star Wars works, located in the comments section of my...  
> A New Ray Of Hope. (Bookmarked.)
> 
> Bundle of Joy, came from an old film of that name starrring Carrie Fisher's parents!


End file.
